Around You
by MinYoungRa
Summary: /CHAPTER 1 IS UP/Dicintai oleh orang yang sangat berarti di sekitar kita memang sangat bahagia. Apalagi, jika orang itu sudah lama berada di dekat kita. Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata orang itu telah jatuh kepadamu semenjak kecil? ? Apakah kau langsung terenyuh dan menerimanya? Atau malah diam tanpa berkata apapun?/KYUMIN/SIMIN/YEMIN/KANGMIN/ZHOUMIN/HAEMIN/HANMIN/
1. Prolog

~Summary~

Dicintai oleh orang yang sangat berarti di sekitar kita memang sangat bahagia. Apalagi, jika orang itu sudah lama berada di dekat kita. Sejak kecil hingga dewasa selalu berbagi dalam suka dan duga. Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata orang itu telah jatuh kepadamu semenjak kecil? Apakah kau langsung terenyuh dan menerimanya? Atau malah diam tanpa berkata apapun? Inilah kisah seorang pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang di cintai oleh 7 sahabat yang menemaninya sejak kecil? Bagaimana tindakan Sungmin saat mengetahuinya?

~Genre~

Family, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love

.

.

If you don't like this story, please close the tab window

oo00oo

Around You

.

.

~PROLOG~

.

.

Child

"Yecung hyung ayo kecini, main cama Minnie dan teman-teman Minnie." Ajak seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja kecil yang memiliki mata seperti bentuk bulan sabit sedangkan namja itu secara perlahan mendekatinya untuk bergabung bersama dia dan teman-temannya.

"Nah, ini namanya Yecung hyung. Dia tetangga Minnie loh." Ujar anak itu seraya menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Yesung imnida." Yesung membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan setelah itu ia kembali ke posisi tegapnya dan menuggu reaksi teman-teman barunya.

"Kyuhyun imnida."

"Zhoumi imnida."

"Hankyung imnida."

"Siwon imnida."

"Donghae imnida."

"Kangin imnida."

Sungmin-nama namja manis itu- tersenyum sumrigah ketika Yesung mendapat respon baik dari teman-temannya.

"Nah, ayo main."

oo00oo

Love

"Nah, cekarang Kyuhyun jangan menagis lagi, ne." Ujar Sungmin seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Ia dan sahabatnya saat ini berada di taman bermain dekat kompleks perummahan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Nah, sekarang. Ayo kita bermain." Seru Sungmin lantang seraya meninju satu lengan mungilnya ke udara.

DEG

Mereka-ketujuh sahabatnya- memandang intens sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ceria dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan. Sedangkakn Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi ke-tujuh sahabatnya.

oo00oo

Family

"Nah, Sungminnie, ayo kita memasuki kelas baru kita."

"Eh?"

"Wae?"

"kita sekelas? Semuanya?"

"Ne."

"Yeay, aku sayang kalian."

oo00oo

Competition

"Aku mencintainya."

"Aku juga."

"Hmm, aku juga begitu."

"Yah, kalian semua juga mencintainya? Begitu?"

"Ne."

"Tak akan aku biarkan."

"Kita bersaing secara sehat."

"Baiklah."

oo00oo

Secret

"Kita harus merahasiakn ini darinya."

"Ya, aku rasa begitu lebih baik. Sampai ia menyadari, siapa yang ia sukai diantara kita."

oo00oo

Separation

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang."

"MWOOOO"

"Aku akan berangkat ke Jepang Yeorobun."

"Kau serius sungminnie?"

"Ne."

"Berapa lama."

"Entahlah, 2 tahun mungkin."

oo00oo

Back

"Hyaa, lihat itu mahasiswa baru itu. Aigo, manis sekali."

.

.

"Ku dengar Sungminnie telah kembali."

"Ne, dia masuk kelas yang sama dengan kita."

"Yang kuherankan, ia datang bersam yeoja manis."

"MWOOO!"

oo00oo

Conflict

"Hentikan, kumohon hentikan hiks"

"Berhenti bertengkar, kalian menyakitiku. Ugghh."

"Sungminnie.."

"Kalian pikir dengan berkelahi semuanya akan berakhir, huh?"

"Min, uljima."

"Menurut kalian untuk apa aku pergi ke Jepang selama ini,huh?"

"A-aku pikir, perasaan kalian hiks akan berubah setelah aku pergi dari kalian. Tapi, ternyata-"

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya."

"Ne, jadi kumohon hentikan."

oo00oo

Hurt

"Aku akan pergi lagi jika begini caranya."

"Ming, apa maksudmu?"

"Hentikan."

"Apa?"

"Perasaan kalian."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin pergi Ming?"

"Hyung, uljima."

"Ming, kumohon bangunlah."

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini, ia tersenyum hyung."

"Apa kita terlalu membebaninya?"

"Ia hanya tak ingin membuat kita kecewa."

.

.

TBC/END?

.

.

Anyeong Chingudeul...

Saya kembali membawa FF baru, mungkin ini suguhan saya untuk para reader yang menuggu FF saya yang berjudul 'You're Mine, Dear'

Mianhae belum bisa update sekarang, tiba-tiba mood saya untuk mengetiknya hilang. ^^V

Hyaa, jangan pelototi saya, besok akan saya usahakan publish kok.

Nah. Terakhir. Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 1

~Summary~

Dicintai oleh orang yang sangat berarti di sekitar kita memang sangat bahagia. Apalagi, jika orang itu sudah lama berada di dekat kita. Sejak kecil hingga dewasa selalu berbagi dalam suka dan duka. Namun, bagaimana jika ternyata orang itu telah jatuh kepadamu semenjak kecil? Apakah kau langsung terenyuh dan menerimanya? Atau malah diam tanpa berkata apapun? Inilah kisah seorang pemuda manis bernama Lee Sungmin yang di cintai oleh 7 sahabat yang menemaninya sejak kecil? Bagaimana tindakan Sungmin saat mengetahuinya?

~Genre~

Family, Brothership, Hurt/Comfort

~Rate~

T (Rate dapat berubah sesuai keinginan author ^^v)

~Warning~

Boys Love

.

.

If you don't like this story, please close the tab window

oo00oo

Around You

.

.

"Yecung hyung ayo kecini, main cama Minnie dan teman-teman Minnie." Ajak seorang namja manis kepada seorang namja kecil yang memiliki mata seperti bentuk bulan sabit sedangkan namja itu secara perlahan mendekatinya untuk bergabung bersama dia dan teman-temannya.

"Nah, ini namanya Yecung hyung. Dia tetangga Minnie loh." Ujar anak itu seraya menampilkan senyuman khasnya.

"Yesung imnida." Yesung membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan setelah itu ia kembali ke posisi tegapnya dan menuggu reaksi teman-teman barunya.

"Kyuhyun imnida."

"Zhoumi imnida."

"Hankyung imnida."

"Siwon imnida."

"Donghae imnida."

"Kangin imnida."

Sungmin-nama namja manis itu- tersenyum sumrigah ketika Yesung mendapat respon baik dari teman-temannya.

"Nah, ayo main."

oo00oo

"Nah, cekarang Kyuhyun jangan menagis lagi, ne." Ujar Sungmin seraya menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Ia dan sahabatnya saat ini berada di taman bermain dekat kompleks perummahan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Nah, cekarang. Ayo kita bermain." Seru Sungmin lantang seraya meninju satu lengan mungilnya ke udara.

DEG

Mereka-ketujuh sahabatnya- memandang intens sosok itu. Sosok yang sangat ceria dengan senyuman yang menghangatkan. Sedangkakn Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkan kesan yang mendalam bagi ke-tujuh sahabatnya.

.

.

Masa kecil memang menyenangkan bukan? Kita bisa menjadi diri sendiri tanpa harus bersusah payah membuat topeng untuk dijadikan tameng. Tapi, jika masa kecil juga merupakan awal terbentuknya perasaan cinta, akankah hal itu dapat dibanggakan? Terlebih jika kita mencintai orang yang sama dan saingan kita merupakan sahabat kita sendiri. Akankah kita mampu untuk terus melanjutkannya?

.

.

Around You

~Chapter 1~

.

Mentari telah muncul dari peraduannya. Semua aktifitas telah dimulai pagi ini, termasuk tahun ajaran baru bagi para pelajar. Sungmin sendiri telah bersiap sedari tadi dan menunggu para sahabatnya yang akan menjemputnya. Ini tahu ajaran baru, tentu saja ia sangat semangat untuk pergi kesekolah terlebih tahun ini ia menginjak tahun ketiga di sekolahnya walaupun untuk sebagian siswa mengutuk hari ini karena belum puas merasakan yang namanya liburan panjang.

Sembari menunggu sahabatnya yang menurutnya sangat heboh itu, ia menyesap coklat panas yang telah disiapkan ibunya dan menggigit kecil sandwich dihadapannya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ruang keluarga menopang dagunya dan sesekali melirik kearah jendela yang ada disampingnya. Ia menghela napas kecil dan merapikan sedikit rambutnya, memeriksa kembali seragamnya dan kemudian mmengambil tas yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

"_Oemma_, aku berangkat." Pamitnya ketika ia menyadari sahabatnya hampir sampai dirumahnya. Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang ibu, ia bergegas membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kau mahoni itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

"_Anyeong_." Sapa mereka bersamaan. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya kaget

"Eh? Kalian telah sampai."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Yesung.

"_Kajja_, kita berangkat." Sambungnya, tapi...

"Eits, tunggu tunggu." Sela Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_ Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin sembari mengerjapkan matanya polos. Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap rambutmu Min-ah?"

"Eh, rambutku?" refleks Sungmin memegang rambutnya. "Hanya mengecatnya,_wae_?" sambung Sungmin dengan santainya.

"Hyaa, kenapa kau cat Min?" Tanya Yesung.

"Agar lebih rapi hyung. Lagipula tak ada larangan bukan untuk mewarnai rambut di sekolah."

"Tapi, dengan rambut itu kau tampak lebih canttik Min." Sambung Siwon. Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya lucu.

"Aku _namja_, jangan sebut aku cantik."

"Tapi itu benar Min-ah."Sambung Kangin yang disambut angggukan yang lain.

"Yah! _Hyung_. Jangan membenarkan seperti itu." Sungut Sungmin tak suka. "Aku ini tampan."

"Haha, tampan dari segi mananya _hyung-ah_?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek. Sungmin mendelikkan matanya tak suka.

"Kau. Dari segala sisi pun aku itu tampan tahu, bahkan lebih tampan daripada kau."

"Kau tak ada tampannya dengan rambut itu Min." Celetuk Hankyung. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hyung~" rengek Sungmin. "Masa, tak ada yang mendukungku, payah." Rajuk Sungmin, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya yang sontak membuat ke-tujuh sahabatnya memandangnya intens.

"A-Aku mendukungmu kok _hyung_." Bela Donghae. Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan hal ini membuat Donghae merasa bersalah dan terpojok apalagi sahabatnya yang lain memandangnya tajam. Cemburu mungkin.

"Tapi... yang dikatakan mereka juga benar _hyung_. Kau tampak semakin imut dan cantik dengan rambut pirang seperti itu." Jelas Donghae yang membuat Sungmin cemberut-lagi-.

"Aish, kalian menyebalkan." Sungut Sungmin. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kelantai dan berjalan meninggalkan ke-7 sahabatnya yang mematung melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"Ya! Hyung, tunggu." Teriak Zhoumi yang langsung menyadarkan enam manusia yang ada di sekitarnya.

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

"Menyebalkan. Apa maksudnya mereka mengatakan hal itu padaku." Gerutu Sungmin. Ia menggerutu tak jelas di sepanjang koridor menuju mading sekolah untuk melihat di kelas mana ia di tempatkan.

"Lagipula, apa yang salah dengan penampilanku?" ia melirik penampilannya pada kaca yang ada disampingnya.

"Biasa saja, tidak imut maupun cantik." Ujar Sungmin, tangannya terangkat merapikan surai pirangnya. Ia mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil seseorang. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Setelah tahu orang itu, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kesal. Sekarang, ia tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding koridor. Ia putus asa sekaligus kesal tak bisa melihat daftar namanya di mading dengan baik. Salahkan banyaknya orang yang berkerumun disana dan ia terpaksa harus mengakui tinggi badannya yang tidak terlalu jangkung.

"Sungmin." Panggil orang itu lagi. Saat ini, orang itu telah berada di samping Sungmin bersama enam orang lainnya yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tentu kalian tahu siapa saja mereka. Sungmin tetap bungkam sembari menatap lantai kembali.

Asal tahu saja, ia masih cukup kesal dengan mereka dan ditambah ia tidak dapat melihat mading dengan tenang. Zhoumi mengalihkan pandangannya ke mading yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sungmin dan kembali lagi ke mading.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku ingin melihat mading sebentar dan melihat kita ditempatkan di kelas mana." Ujar Zhoumi. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Zhoumi tersenyum sekilas kearah Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kaki kearah mading.

Setelah Zhoumi pergi keheningan kembali menyergap mereka. Sungmin masih bertahan dengan bungkamnya sedangkan sahabatnya yang lain menatapnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Sebenarnya, mereka tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu kepada sungmin. Yah, mereka tahu betapa sensitifnya Sungmin jika mereka mengatakan ia cantik. Mereka hanya menggodanya sedikit dan lagi itu memang kenyataan. Mereka bukannya tak suka dengan penampilan Sungmin sekarang, hanya saja mereka takut akan banyak lalat-lalat yang akan mendekati Sungmin. Yah, kalian tahu betapa posesifnya mereka terhadap Sungmin.

"Hyung." Zhoumi datang dengan penampilan yang cukup berantakan. Kemejanya keluar sedikit dari jalurnya, dasinya miring dan lagi blazernya yang saat ini sudah terkancing tak rapi.

"Aigo~ kau kenapa Mimi?" tanya Sungmin refleks saat melihat keadaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Zhoumi sedang orang-orang yang ada di hadapannya langsung menatap Zhoumi tajam.

Tangan sungmin terulur membetulkan dasi Zhoumi dan merapikan kemejanya serta tak lupa mengancingkan balzernya dengan benar. Zhoumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan kearah sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah berasap menahan amarah. Setelah selesai sungmin sedikit merapikan rambut Zhoumi dan menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Mianhae ne. Karena kami kau jadi berantakan begini." Tutur Sungmin. Sepertinya ia melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" celetuk Siwon.

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja pembagian kelasnya, babo." Ujar Kyuhyun tak sabar. Hah, sepertinya ia sulit mengontrol emosinya saat ini.

"Kyu." Ujar Hankyung mengingatkan. Ia mengelus punggung Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Oh. Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini. Emm, III-A." Jawab Zhoumi. Sungmin mlebarkan matanya lucu.

"Jinja?" tanyanya. Zhoumi hanya mengengguk membenarkan.

"Huaa aku sayang kalian." Ucap Sungmin sembari memeluk ke-7 sahabatnya satu per satu. Setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas mereka. Zhoumi juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin tapi terhambat karena tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan langsung menyeretnya ke belakang sekolah yang otomatis diikuti oleh 5 orang dibelakangnya.

"Bisa jelaskan sekarang?" serbu Kyuhyun langsung begitu sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Ia melipat tangannya rapi didada melihat Zhoumi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang diikuti kelima orang lainnya.

"Jelaskan apa?"

"Tentu saja kelakuanmu tadi. Pasti kau sengaja kan?" gertak Donghae tak suka

"Sengaja? Apa mak- ah." Seru Zhoumi. Ia mmenjentikkan jarinya mengerti.

"Hehe, kalian tahu saja trikku."

"Aish, benarkan. Kau pasti sengaja memiringkan dasimu mengacak-acak seragammu seperti itu untuk mendapat perhatian Sungmin. Haish, kau ini."

"Yah! Namanya juga usaha. Jika kau mau, usaha saja sendiri." Ujar Zhoumi dan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang diejek mendelikkan matanya kesal.

"Jadi, bagaimana pembagian bangkunya? Masih dengan cara yang sama?" ujar Siwon. Yang lain menepuk dahinya pertanda lupa.

"Tentu saja. Memang pakai cara apa lagi." Balas Kangin.

Mereka mulai berkumpul membentuk lingkaran dan mulai ritual di setiap tahunnya. Memastikan siapa yang akan duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Yes, aku menang lagi." Teriak kyuhyun, ia meninju tangannya semangat ke udarasedangkan yang lainnya merengut tak semangat.

"Ini tak adil." Teriak Donghae. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan kearah Donghae serempak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak suka. Ia merasa ada tanda-tanda bahaya mengenai posisinya.

"Jika tiap tahun selalu Kyuhyun yang duduk dengan Sungmin, lalu kita kapan memulai untuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar. Ia memandang ke lima temannya meminta persetujuan.

"Benar juga."

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, begini saja. Kita bertukar posisi tiap bulannya." Usul Hankyung. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju kecuali Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mau." Ketus Kyuuhyun. Ia melipat tangannya didada dan menolehkan kepalnya kesamping.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, yasudah. Kami anggap kau kalah." Seringai Kangin. Kyuhyun langsung mendelik tak setuju.

"Huh, baiklah."

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

"Yah, kalian kenapa lama sekali" protes Sungmin. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di tengah dan yang lainnya mengambil posisi disisi Sungmin. Posisi biasa di setiap tahunnya. Siwon dan Donghae berada di sisi kanan Sungmin, Hankyung dan Kangin disisi kirinya dan Zhoumi serta Yesung di belakangnya. Kyuhyun? Tentu saja ia langsung mengambil tempat di samping Sungmin.

"Aku ingin kita berkumpul nanti." Ujar Sungmin. "Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?"

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

"Di tempat Yesung hyung saja, bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi yang dibalas dengan angggukan setuju oleh sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah setuju, kita berkumpul pukul emm ada usul?"

"Pukul 4 saja, bagaimana?" usul Yesung selaku pemilik rumah. Sungmin dan yang lainnya mengangggukkan kepalanya serempak.

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

"Bagaimana, apa Sungmin sudah datang?" tanya Yesung kepada 6 temannya.

Saat ini, mereka telah berkumpul di kamar Yesung. Yah, salah satu kebiasaan mereka jika sedang berkumpul di rumah salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kurasa belum. Aku telah bertanya pada ahjuma tadi, dan dia bilang Sungmin belum tiba." Jawab Donghae.

Hening. Sepertinya mereka sedang asyik dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Bertanya tentang hal apa yang mereka pikirkan? Jangan tanyakan pada diriku, karena hanya mereka dan Tuhan lah yang tahu.

Drrt Drrrt

Ponsel Yesung bergetar yang menyebabkan semua mata memandang kearahnya. Yesung mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dan mulai meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang tertera dilayarnya. Setelah puas membaca isi pesan tersebut, ia melayangkan pandangan matanya kepada para sahabatnya yang saat inni memandangnya intens.

"Apa dari Sungmin?" tanya Kangin. Yesung mengangguk kecil.

"Ne, dia bbilang ia akan terlambat karena ada urusan yang harus segera diselesaikan sebelum datang kemari."

"Eh, urusan? Ia punya urusan juga ternyata." Celetuk Kyuhyun yang tak ayal ia mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari hyungdeul-nya.

"Ya! Aish, appo. Kalian kejam sekali padaku hyungdeul. Jika ada Sungmin hyung, kalian pasti sudah dimarahi olehnya." Gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan sayang. Isa-bisa ia tidak jenius lagi akibat perbuatan nista yang dilakukan oleh hyungdeul-nya. Hah, ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Eh, bicara soal Sungmin apa kalian benar-benar menyukainya. Ani, maksudku mencintainya." Ujar Hankyung. Ia cukup penasaran juga dengan perasaan 6 orang namja yang adaa dihadapannya ini.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintainya." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap.

"Aku pun begitu." Ujar Donghae tak mau kalah. Dan pertanyaan Hankyung pun terjawab dengan jaawaban yang sama.

"Hah, kukira kalian hanya main-main."

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Perasaan itu bukanlah hal yang patut dipermainkan." Balas Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan kecil dari yang lain.

"kalau begitu, aku tak akan membiarkan kalianmendapatkkan Sungmin."

"Woo, aku juga kalau begitu." Balas Kyuhyun –lagi-.

"Bagini saja, kita bersaing secara sehat. Bagaimana?" usul Yesung.

"Baiklah. Lalu, apakah Sungmin harus kita beritahu?" ujar Kangin.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita harus merahasiakannya sampai Sungmin memilih salah satu diantara kita." Jawab Yesung yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap dari yang lain. Setelah itu, mereka pun kembali berdiskusi tentang topik yang sama.

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

Sungmin mengayuh sepedanya cepat. Ia ada urusan tadi, yang membuatnya harus berangkat lebih lama dari pukul yang telah mereka tentukan. Kalau begitu, kenapa ia tak memakai sepeda motornya atau mobilnya saja? Jawabannya simpel, rumah Sungmin dengan Yesung itu cukup dekat lagipula ia ingin menikmati asyiknya bersepeda di sore hari. Yah, meskipun ia harus terburu-buru seperti ini bahkan ia hampir saja memnabrak anak kecil yang melintas dihadapannya.

"Aish, ini karena Oemma, jika tidak pasti aku telah berkumpul dengan mereka." Gerutu Sungmin. Karena ia tak mau yang lainnya menunggu Sungmin, ia mengirim pesan singkat pada Yesung ketika ia berhenti di tengah perjalanan karena insiden tadi.

Sungmin memperlambat laju sepedanya ketika Rumah Yesung tertangkap oleh indra penglihatannya. Dan langsung memasukkan sepedanya di pekarangan ketika gerbang rumah itu telah dibuka oleh satpam yang berjaga.

Setelah membunyikan bel dan mengucapkan salam pada Oemma Yesung, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya kelantai atas tempat kamar Yesung berada. Jangan tanya bagainmana Sungmin mengetahuinya, tentu saja karena ia dan yang lainnya sering berkunjung kerumah ini.

Sungmin hendak meraih kenop pintu yang ada dihadapannya, ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bercerita dengan para sahabatnya. Tapi, urung ia lakukan ketika mendengar pembicaraan serius yang mereka lakukan.

"Eh, bicara soal Sungmin apa kalian benar-benar menyukainya. Ani, maksudku mencintainya."

'Ini kan suara Hankyung hyung, kenaoa ia membawa namaku dan apa maksudnya dengan mencntai.' Pikir Sungmin. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti dan memilih untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka lebih lanjut.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintainya."

"Aku pun begitu."

"Hah, kukira kalian hanya main-main."

"Tentu saja tidak hyung. Perasaan itu bukanlah hal yang patut dipermainkan."

"kalau begitu, aku tak akan membiarkan kalianmendapatkkan Sungmin."

"Woo, aku juga kalau begitu."

"Bagini saja, kita bersaing secara sehat. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Lalu, apakah Sungmin harus kita beritahu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita harus merahasiakannya sampai Sungmin memilih salah satu diantara kita."

Pembicaraan pun selesai yang diganti dengan pembicaraan lain walaupun masih memiliki topik yang sama. Sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding yang ada disamping pintu bbebrcat putih tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kelima jari lentinya. Sungmin syok tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah dengar." Sangkal Sungmin.

"Tapi,- aku kan belum tuli." Ujar Sungmin kembali. Ia melirik kearah pintu itu lagi dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Suara gelak tawa menyapu indra pendengarannya.

"Mereka itu, sebenarnya kenapa? Apa mereka tak berpikir?"

Hah, kalau sudah begini, semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu tadi lenyap seketika. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kamar Yesung, sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar gelak tawa mereka. Ia terus menjauh dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika bertemu dengan Oemma Yesung di ruang tengah.

"Loh, Sungmin, tak bergabung dengan yang lain?"

"Emm, sepertinya tidak Ahjuma. Tadi Oemma menelpon dan meminta bantuan padaku."

"Hah, Oemmamu itu selalu saja sibuk." Balas Oemma Yesung. Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ahjuma, Anyeong." Pamit Sungmin dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar tapi terhenti ketika ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Sungmin." Sungmin membalikkan badannya cepat dan melambai kepada 7 orang yang melihatnya dari atas.

"Kenapa tak bergabung?" tanya Kangin. Sungmin tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tak ikut chingudeul. Oemma membutuhkan bantuanku segera saat ini." Balasnya yang ditanggapi dengan desahan kecewa dari para sahabatnya.

"Yah, tapi kan kau yangmengusulkan Sungminnie." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, ne. Aku sungguh sibuk sekarang." Balasnya.

"Anyeong." Pamit Sungmin ketika tak ada respon dari sahabatnya dan terus melangkah keluar.

"Hah, sebenarnya dia itu kenapa?" gumam Kyuhyun. Mereka pun membalikkan tubuh mereka ke kamar dan berkumpul disana.

.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.i.

Sungmin menuntun sepedanya di pinggir danau buatan yang ia kunjungi. Berdusta? Ya, sepertinya ia memang sengaja melakukannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menyendiri sekarang. Ia menyenderkan sepedanya di salah satu pohon besar dan tak lupa ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari sepedanya berada. Pohon ini merupakan favoritnya, letaknya yang strategis dan dapat menyembunyikan tubuhnya karena ada semak yang cukup lebat berada dielakang pohon ini.

Tangannya terulur mengambil batu yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya. Melemparkannya ke danau sehingga membentuk gelombang kecil. Ia selalu melakukan hal ini ketika terjadi sesuatu yang membimbangkan hatinya. Yah, seperti sekarang ini.

"Mereka itu, bodoh atau apa." Gumam Sungmin. Ia mengambbil batu dan kembali melemparkannya ke danau.

"Kenapa mereka bisa mempunyai perasaan itu padaku?"

"Jelas-jelas kau ini sahabat mereka. Bukankah sebagai sahabat tak boleh mencintai sahabatnya." Gerutunya. Yah, setidaknya itu pemikirannya saat ini. Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja ia takut jika persahabatan mereka rusak karena masalah ini. Alasan yang klise memang. Namun cukup mebuatnya pusing.

Ia menyenderka punggungnya kebatang pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Matanya memandang lurus kearah danau. Melihat air danau yang saat ini berubah warna menjadi ke-oranye-an karena senja telah tiba dan burung-burung yang bermain diatasnya.

Angin berhembus memainkan surainya, ia terpejam menikmati angin sore yang menyapa indra perabanya. Jika masalah yang kini ia rasa seperti burung, yang dengan mudah untuk diterbangkan, tentu ia tak perlu merasa pusing dan sesak seperti ini. Mungkin benar, jika orang lain yang memiliki perasaan cinta kepadanya, mungkin dengan mudah ia menolaknya. Tapi, tidak untuk para sahabatnya. Maksudnya, tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Jika ia memiliih salah satu, pasti ada yang tersakiti, dan ia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang mereasa sakit di antara kalian, bodoh." Gumam Sungmin. Seiring dengan gumamannya, setitik air bening melucur dari mata indahnya membasahi pipinya.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

Anyeong Chingudeul#lambai-lambai kearah readers

Hah, mian atas keterlambatang mempublish ceritanya. Saya sibuk sekarang, maklum saya kelas 12 saat ini. Sekarangpun saya menyempatkan untu mengetik ceritanya.

Nah, Chapter 1 telah datang, semoga tak memngecewakan ya.

Big thanks untuk para readers yang telah menyumbangkan pendapatnya di kotak review. Saya merasa senang atas respon positif yang chingu berikan. Maaf, jika saya belum sempat membalas review kalian. Lain kali, akan saya usahakan deh. ^^

Terakhir, Mind to Review? ^^


End file.
